


The day our dreams became true

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: Arvis and an Original Character get wed.





	The day our dreams became true

He stood there, in front of the mirror, looking at the attire he was wearing, trying to land back to earth and realize where he was then.

Truly it was one of the days he felt most alive.

Arvis looked at himself once more. He looked regal and majestic, but such was only befitting for him and the occasion in which he was wearing those clothes. His lips moved to form that smile of his, he couldn’t be prouder then. He couldn’t be happier.

He walked out of the room. Arvis started walking through the castle halls, examining every decoration he had ordered to be put. The castle already looked fancy but with the new adornments, it was like something else, like he was in another castle. The servants sure we’re excited for this as well.

Arvis stopped right in front of a set of double doors. His hands went to each other them before opening them.

That was it, the day he had been waiting for all his life. It was finally there and nothing would be able to stop it.

He pushed the doors open. Everybody turned to look at him in all his glory, like a raging sun. He walked through the hall and the carpet, looking at his children, Julius and Julia already sitting in the front row, waiting for their father. He dedicated a slight smile to them as he made his way to the front.

Once he was there, he turned around, facing everyone who was standing up and waiting for him. “I thank you all for coming today, but alas, the main event shall not begin until–” He went silent when he heard music being played by the orchestra settled on the side.

His smile couldn’t get bigger.

From the same doors where he came into the room came another person. She was as tall as Arvis, with a beauty that couldn’t be described. Her long and flowing hair was of silver color and her skin was kissed by the very sun. She had a veil on but even with it, the inverted aces on her cheeks could be seen. She was wearing a white dress that accented her figure, it had multiple designs, symbolizing Jugdral, but the most prominent thing was the white butterflies on her dress.

She was as magnificent as a galaxy, as significant as the cosmos. She truly honoured her name.

“Andromeda.” Said Arvis, tearing up at the sight of her. He had never seen someone as beautiful as her. “I… I can’t think of appropriate words to describe how I’m feeling right now.” He put his hands on her shoulders. “I never doubted you were the woman destined for me.”

Andromeda could only smile. She shared Arvis’s feelings and couldn’t wait to be part of his life forever. “Arvis, I’d hug you right now but I’d mess up all of this, we spent so much time getting me in here.” She giggled. “And besides, everybody is here for the wedding, let’s do this, shall we? I can hardly wait anymore!”

Both of them turned towards the priest, who couldn’t keep smiling as well. “We are gathered here for one reason. Love.” He addressed the audience. “For love is one of the most powerful and greatest magic in the world, it also is what drives a lot of things. For example, these two bound souls here.” Everyone laughed.

Arvis and Andromeda shared a look but they didn’t say anything since they didn’t want to interrupt the priest. However, both of them could see in the other’s eyes that they were excited to be there. To finally join their lives.

The priest continued with his speech. “I dare say that never in my life had I ever seen two people love each other so intensely, be so caring of the other and protect them as if they were the finest diamond because that’s what you two are.” He vowed to Arvis and to Andromeda. “It is the highest honour to be here today, to be present in one of the emperor’s happiest days, of the empress-to-be happiest days.” He then looked at the audience. “May the ring bearers come, please.”

Both Julius and Julia stood up. Julius sported a gown almost similar to his father, while Julia wore a dress adorned with flowers. The young girl approached her father and put the ring on his hand. “May this prove that love can be found anywhere and that you have found yours. Cherish it, nurture it and it shall bear the finest fruit.”

Then, Julius approached Andromeda and gently places the ring on her hand. “May this be one of the proofs that your love is true and that nothing would break it apart.” His voice, although a bit monotone, never bore any anger towards her.

Arvis and Andromeda looked at each other then. The butterfly queen took his beloved’s hand. “In your hand, I put this ring. One of the bonds of our love. This symbolizes my heart, which will forever be with you, as yours shall be with mine. A bond that not even the strongest force could break. A love that’s as free as a butterfly.” She looked at Arvis with glinting eyes.

The emperor of flame took his beloved’s hand next. “In your hand, I put this ring. One of the bonds of our love. This small gift is proof that I have never loved anyone as I love you, Andromeda. Anything else is fleeting, you’re eternal. My queen, I hope I can be up to your expectations, and to give you the life you deserve.”

Once the two of them out their rings on, they turned back to the priest. “Let us not delay this any more. Without further ado, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss her emperor.”

Arvis turned to Andromeda. His heart was beating quickly. He slowly lifted Andromeda’s veil to see her beautiful face completely. “I have longest for this moment for a long time, Andromeda. I’m the happiest man in the world.”

“And I’m the happiest woman in the world, Arvis. I love you.”

“I love you.” He leaned, joining his lips to her, and joining his heart as well.

For nobody could ever feel a love so intense like they did.


End file.
